Tenten Just tenten
by Drk.Coffee
Summary: Tenten is tired of seeing those around her get what they wanted while she is the only one suffering. Tenten decides to go back to her birth country and fight of a war were she will probably die. Nejixten ,LeexTen
1. Chapter 1

This will be a series of stories that will be dealing with Tenten's disappearance. there will be romance and angst and much more, don't be fooled by the beginning. Not everything is as it seems . I didn't write this story thinking of a specific pair in mind. There will be NejixTen and LeexTen. I am writing just for the heck of it, this is by no means a graceful peace of literature so if you don't like it then don't read its that simple.

I do not own the characters.

**Tenten…Just tenten.**

"why me?" tenten questioned herself, she was all alone now. Everything seemed to be working perfectly for everyone , everyone except her. Lee had married Sakura, the love of his life, and Neji had married Hinata. Somehow Neji had fallen in love with Hinata, and Hinata, well she gave up on clueless Naruto. Neji's wedding had been the most painful thing Tenten to had to endure. She was in love with Neji. But Neji being Neji never noticed or maybe it was her pride that never allowed her to show her true emotions. Regardless of the reason, Tenten was now alone. She remember she had to bit her lip every time she saw Neji smile at his wedding. She thought she was going to die when Neji said "i do". She could have said something but she didn't .Tenten didn't have the courage to tell Neji her feelings. It wouldn't have made a difference anyway because she knew Neji only saw her as a teammate. He probably didn't consider her a friend. She remembered she did her best to keep herself from crying at Neji's wedding and for that she was grateful.

Tenten was a broken woman now. A lovesick woman, a woman that was never loved and would probably never be loved. Tenten looked at herself in the mirror and realized she was very ordinary , she was nothing like the boy crazy Sakura or the annoyingly shy Hinata, heck she wasn't girly at all. It was probably her lack of femininity that was now making her so miserable. Tenten figured she wasn't meant to be loved. Ouch, that really hurt her heart. Tenten wanted to be loved, she wanted someone who would kiss her, hug her, and listen to her. Tenten felt a hot tear drop from her face. She was alone, there wasn't a single person out there to color her world or at least comfort her. Not lee or Neji.

"why me" Tenten questioned herself once more. Her life so far had been very unromantic. Her life was dull and boring. Ever since she came to Konoha her encouragement had been to protect the village and become stronger, that was the fighting fire she held so deeply in her heart. Now, she no longer had that fire. Tenten no long desire to stay.

Tenten's sadness however, didn't end with the lack of love in her life. Tenten had gotten a letter from her birth Country asking her to go back home. The country she had left when she was young was calling her back. The country that never gave her anything not even warmth, now wanted her back. Tenten cried because not even her country gave a dame about her, the only reason they wanted her back was to fight a war. A war that they were doomed to lose.

Tenten looked at the ceiling with her watery eyes.

"to hell" she utter. She was going back home; back to the country she had been born in. Tenten was going to go home to die. She didn't want to deal with the pain anymore . She was going back home like a loser. A woman who never accomplished anything she wanted. More tears rolled down her face.

"im going back home just like I came, empty handed" tenten uttered.

Tenten took out some paper from her desk and began to scribal a note for her team. It was a good bye note. Tenten smiled sadly when she thought about Neji and Lee.

Even thought they were now jounins, they still trained together. Gai was grateful for this, but Tenten was ashamed of this, because while they were jounins, she was a mere chuunin. There was nothing for her here, in this little village. Tenten was only going to leave ghostly memories of herself. Memories people would soon forget. She was sure that after a while nobody would even remember her name. After all Tenten was the girl in background. She was Tenten, just tenten. She lifted her pen, she was done writing now, it was time to go.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to apologize before hand for any misspelling, im just writing down my ideas. i don't have the time to fix anything but i still want to write something. i give it a quick look but that's about it. I'm not trying to make a excuse for myself its more of a warning for you, if you want beautiful writing i'am afraid this wont do. =[

**Who was Tenten?**

"how could she leave us like that, what did we do wrong Gai sensei?" Lee said. Team gai was grim. Tenten had left them behind, she had left everything behind. Her clothes, her scent. Everything was intact in her apartment.

"tenten come out" Lee called hoping that Tenten would pop out of somewhere and say it was all a joke, but he knew better. Tenten was gone, she had only left a suspicious note to answer their question when in fact it left even more questions unanswered .

"Tenten, Tenten." Called Gai, he too was hoping it was a bad joke.

"neji use your byakugan." Gai commanded. Neji glared at him, this was the 5th time he asked him to do that.

"I've searched already, she's gone"Neji responded. Unlike the others Neji was mad. He was infuriated, he kept repeating the context of the note in his mind.

_Dear team Gai_

_By the time you're reading this I will probably be far away. I'm so sorry ,but this is the only way I could leave, I could never say goodbye to you all in person. I have been called back home. I will not tell you where im from ,but I will tell you is that I was born somewhere far away from Konoha. My country is losing a war and they need my help. I am prepared to die. That's why I want to let all of you know I love you. I love all of you with every inch of my body. you might think this sounds like a love letter, well it is. _

_Gai sensei, I love you for your crazy ideas. You're crazy personality always made me smile, you were one of the best things that happened to me. _

_Lee I love you so much and I hope you are happy now and forever. You gave me the warmth that I always craved, keep on being true to yourself._

_Neji my dear friend I could never forget you, even though people thought you were emotionless you made me feel like I was part of the team and for that I love you ._

_I will miss all of you. Farwell and I'm sorry._

_Sincerely Tenten._

Neji crunched the piece of paper in his hand, This was bullshit he thought , how could she write something like this. This was unfair, it was horrible. How could Tenten leave them this way. Not even he would do something so unfair. Tenten was only thinking about herself. He had always thought Tenten was a sweet girl who cared about her team. Why did she have to leave , why ,why?

"umm we need to report this to lady tsunade" spoke Gai, there were tears in his eyes. Lee was crying too. What Tenten had left behind was not a goodbye note it was a suicide note. Neji felt betrayed, he was the only one who wasn't crying. He maintained his cool façade but inside he was crying.

"Tenten" he whispered

Where was she going, where was she from? That's when Neji realized he didn't know anything about tenten. Who was tenten? Tenten always asked him question, Tenten always listened, but Tenten never spoke. Neji felt knots in his stomach. He had never asked her anything about herself. Tenten was practically a stranger. He didn't even knew her last name. This was supposed to the best time of their lives. Lee had gotten had married Sakura and became a jounin. While Gai well he was just happy. As for him, well he had everything he wanted, a loving wife, he was the head of the family. He remembered Tenten told him she was proud of him. Neji finally felt complete , he had everything but now he felt as if Tenten had just taken everything away.

"tenten" neji utter once again…."TENTEN, TENTEN!" Neji kicked the coffee table next to him, he finally lost his cool. He would never forgive her. She was supposed to be his friends ,she was supposed to be with them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this might be a little weird for some, this and the next chapter will contain GaaxTen. Why? Well why not? If you don't like then don't read. Like I said before this is inspirational writing ,I'm not too concerned with grammar or spelling, so enjoy or run away you chose. One more thing this is not Neji bashing…its just written from Tenten's perspective so let see what happens.**

**Why did you kiss me?**

"What have I done" Tenten whispered, she was in suna right now. Her mind had cleared and she began to realized the situation she had gotten herself in. She had left everything behind, everything she owned but the money. The money she had taken with herself for the travel expenses. It pained her to think she was no longer part of Konoha .

She wanted to break down into tears but she couldn't do that in the middle of the streets. People where beginning to wake up and set up their shops. It was early morning.

It was a beautiful morning, the sun had just began to rise and there were many hues of red. It was absolutely stunning to see the golden rays of the sun entwined with the burnt sierra color of the ground. Tenten sat on a rock. Her legs hurt from walking all night.

"where's the rest of your team?" called a familiar voice from behind her. Tenten recoil up to look more presentable. It was Gaara the young Kazekage. Tenten thought it was ridiculous that they put someone so young in charge of a village.

"It's just me" she spoke. Tenten didn't feel like explaining the situation, It was too shameful. Gaara nodded his head, he could tell there was something bothering her by just looking at her eyes, they were red.

"very well then, come along." He spoke not giving Tenten the chance to refuse him. He started walking away and Tenten just fallowed closely.

'this is bad' Tenten thought when she remembered what she'd done to this boy in the past. Gaara wasn't the kazekage back then; he was just a creepy boy who like to kill people. To think she would be walking next to the person she had taken advantage two years before. It never occurred to her the possibility of being alone with Gaara.

"sorry" she said. Gaara didn't say anything. The young Kazekage entered a nice building. Tenten guess it was Gaara's home. There were pictures of Temari and Kankuro on the wall. It was a cozy home indeed.

"do you live with your siblings Gaara?" Tenten asked. Gaara didn't look back at her, she simply nodded. This was going to be a long day Tenten though.

"sit down" The read head ordered. Tenten was tired so she was more than happy to do so. Gaara sat across from her. Tenten was starting to feel nervous, she didn't know Gaara that well , so she didn't know what to expect. It was ironic to think that two years ago she had chosen Gaara because she didn't know him, but now it was just uncomfortable. Not knowing each other didnt change the fact that they held relationship that only they knew it existed.

"I never got the change to ask you why you kissed , you run away before I could open my mouth and after that you avoided me" Gaara utter. Gaara went right to the point, he was someone who didn't waste his time on small talk.

'just great, now I have to deal with this, im not ready …' Tenten thought. Gaara was now frowning because Tenten looked uninterested in answering him.

"Tenten why did you kiss me back then?" He asked again only this time his tone was more forceful.

"well, I was just curious" She muttered.

"curious? But why me and why did you avoided me for two years?" he asked. Tenten blushed but did not answer right away. She needed to plan what she was going to say.

"you know I haven't forgotten that day." He whispered. Tenten could saw tint of pink creeping around Gaara's pale skin. He was blushing.

"well I still think about it.." Tenten spoke nervously as she remembered her first kiss…

Tenten remembered she had been curious about kissing ,she had just turned 16 and she still hadn't had her first kiss. Ino ,sakura and hinata had had their first kiss. Naruto tricked Ino into kissing him then got beat up. Lee kissed Sakura although sakura was kind of grossed out, but a kiss was a kiss. Neji…He kissed Hinata by force. Tenten cried, she cried so hard when she saw them kissing. Nobody found out because she left before anyone could see her. It wasn't fair. She wanted a kiss so badly but there was no one she could experiment with. She couldn't just ask lee for a kiss because then it would be like cheating on Sakura, and Neji well he would probably think she lost her mind. He was too good for her. She was boxed in ,and out of options. So who ? and that's when a crazy idea popped into her mind. Her answer was Gaara, he didn't speak much, sure he was dangerous but she could do whatever she wanted with him and he would never tell anyone, plus he lived in another town. To make things better he was in town with his siblings. Tenten just needed to get him alone.


End file.
